The Last Star
by Armiciste
Summary: Elsia was a normal SHEILD worker, with a not so normal talent. That talent got noticed by the right people, and now she's about to learn her first lesson of many... Even welcoming arms come with warnings. Rated Teen for Future, and just to be safe!


**Hey guys! So, this is my first fanfic on here, and I'm a little nervous, but I hope you enjoy it! And if I've done something completely wrong, my only excuse is I'm new :) And i beg Creative License! Thanks for reading!**

**DISCLAIMER: ALL IS MARVELS, EXCEPT MY CHARACTERS. I WISH I HAD THE GENIUS TO COME UP WITH ALL OF THIS!**

_Her tiny fingers drifted over the piano, a slight smile showing. She stopped suddenly, turning and looking up at the man seated next to her, her teacher, confidante, friend. He grinned, wrinkles showing at the edges of his dark eyes, and took her face in his hands. "Someday my dear, someday you will be a star. And you will capture the world with one smile, one touch of the keys. You will be their greatest treasure my dear, their crowning glory. Someday, young Elsia, someday."_

_She smiled again, gently turning her head back to face her music. "And you, my teacher, have much too much faith in me!" She shook her head, flipping through some music and beginning to play again. Her teacher sighed, leaning back in his chair and closing his eyes, listening as the beautiful notes flowed off of the piano. She was born to be a symbol, a shining light to display to the nine realms. A beacon of perfection, of beauty, of talent. She was to be a star._

* * *

Those days were long over. Elsia lay panting on the cracked ground of the Black Rock Desert, her uncombed hair pulled back into a ponytail. "C'mon Alvery, Look alive!" The voice shook her, and she mentally rolled her eyes.

"Yes Ma'am, I'm coming Ma'am," She pushed up off the ground, wiping dirt off of her black leggings. She had just sprinted 400 meters across a desert and she wasn't allowed to be out of breath? People really had too high of expectations. She jogged back over towards where the rest of the trainees were gathered, swatting at pieces of reddish hair that were beginning to fall into her face. Just 30 more minutes of this, 30 more minutes...

Some 50 minutes later she collapsed onto her bunk. Someday she would have SHIELD invest in better mattresses. With the work we do for them, we should at least be able to sleep in comfort she thought spitefully. She was always like this after a hard day of training, wreaking mental vengeance on random people. Those stupid Avengers always got all the credit, she thought. They practically wreck New York, fighting with some...Alien God or something, and all that happens is they get worshipped by the public, and have action figures made of themselves! While guess who has to try and pick up their mess! Yep, the poor, lowly SHIELD employees. Or at least, the ones who aren't mad scientists or computer nuts. She sighed, mentally scolding herself. They had good intentions, after all, and they did...kind of save the world. And hey, the Captain America guy was kind of cute... If he would take off that stupid unitard anyways. He looked like a male synchronized swimmer in it, and to her knowledge, that wasn't even a sport. Oh well, at least she wasn't stuck back with her parents.

* * *

_The hooded Figure sighed, tearing his gaze from the piece of glass he was watching Elsia in. This was not working how he had planned, she was not supposed to just be a lowly servant to the... Vile superheroes. She was a star! Why hadn't SHIELD noticed her talents yet? Their screening must've fallen as well as New York. He rubbed his temples, thinking. He had to get them to notice his princess. She was his key to the future, the past, everything he needed. Perhaps all that was needed was a little...coaxing_.

* * *

"Is there a reason that there is a piano in my tower?" Tony Stark's voice drifted through the laboratory. "Don't tell me you need some finger exercising Clint; don't you get enough of that with Natasha?"

Clint ignored the comment, shaking his head. "I didn't order a piano Stark, although it does bring a touch of class to this metal wasteland of yours." Clint couldn't resist throwing in that last comment, the tower was a little...ostentatious for his taste. Some days he wondered why he had agreed to move in with the rest of them...But then he took one glance at his Black Widow, and all doubts were gone.

"For your information, Stark Tower is considered one of the greenest and highest fashion places around." That was Tony again; Clint didn't know anyone else who would describe it quite like that. "And this piano just looks stupid."

Bruce Banner had to agree. Sitting in the middle of the laboratory sat a shiny grand piano, Open and ready to be played. "Maybe Thor brought it in or something, as a...Gift for Jane? Does she play the piano?" the God was occasionally doing odd things for his "Lady Jane".

"Lady Jane does not play whatever that...Black monstrosity is!" Thor thundered, striding into the room.

Steve just shook his head, looking around at his teammates. "Guys, we just saved America from a insane prince, and we cannot figure out why there is a piano in a room?"

Stark rolled his eyes at him, taking a swig of his (spiked) coffee. "Who do you think I am spangled suit, Nancy Drew? I'll have JARVIS get on it."

"Right away, sir" Came JARVIS's voice.

"Oh, and Pepper, have you got those papers from the mayor for me to look over?"

His voice drifted off into the blur of the room...

* * *

Elsia had been invited for an interview. An interview! with the AVENGERS! She screamed, laughing as a pillow was thrown at her. "Sorry Les, I'm just like, freaking out over here!"

"Yes, yes, we know, you got invited to meet Captain Hook, just shut up! The rest of us have training tomorrow!" Her friends' voice drifted through the darkness from the bunk next to her, accompanied by several "Yes's" from the area around.

"Okay, okay, I'll be quiet! Sorry!" she lay down, a smile still lingering on her face.

She wasn't to keen on…performing her talent, but if that was what she had to do to get out of this lowly job, she would do just about anything.

* * *

_Natasha Romanoff did not like to be woken up early, especially not when she was comfortably wrapped in Clint's arms. She stood up, shivering as the cold hit her exposed flesh, and walked over to her phone. Great. Nick Fury. Probably wanting to send her to some...Toxic wasteland or something. "Hello?"._

_"I need you to interview someone." Well, this was a first._

_"In...Interview someone? What? Me? Why?" She was not exactly the…interview type, and she didn't like having to be do menial tasks such as this one._

_"Not just you, I need Stark and Thor also."_

_Well, this would be interesting at least, with the three of them. "Okay, but who are we interviewing, and why are WE interviewing said person?"_

_"SHIELD received an anonymous tip that a girl we have in our training facilities, Elsia Alvery, might possess some qualities we would be interested in. We looked through her records and saw she performed exceptionally well in most categories, and well...I think she'd be well liked. So we thought we'd run her by you guys."_

_"Wait, so like...another Avenger? We don't even know if she can do anything yet!" This whole conversation was a little preposterous, some random girl, practically off the streets just up and joining their team? They did not need someone else! And she kind of...selfishly liked being the only girl on the team! Plenty of testosterone..._

_"Trust me Agent, I just have a feeling She'll be a good addition." There was a click and Natasha sighed, setting her phone back down. Lovely, she gets to interview a girl with possibly no powers, when she could be...well, doing virtually anything else. The day was looking just great already. __

**I hope you enjoyed it! Please review, I'm always looking to improve, and would love to hear your thoughts! **


End file.
